Excessive Heteronomy
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: In which she's dependent on others to an extent that's quite the opposite of sane. Sorta Berry x Zakuro. !First place in LunaStik and Marvel Maiden Squalls' contest!


**Er... This is... My entry for LunaStik and Marvel Maiden Squalls' contest. XD;;;**

**I tell y'all, I spent all of Science Olympiad bitching about how much I hate this. XD**

**But it got done, so...  
**

* * *

Events never change, for the past - oh, what am I saying? Never mind all of that philosophical stuff. Let's just say that I'm really freaking embarrassed right now. But I did exactly what he told me to! It's not like I'm doing anything wrong! Tasuku - I can't stop wanting to giggle at the sound... Oh, but that's not right, either! Wait, what am I saying? Ah, I remember now~! He told me what to do, and he's always right! So this has to be okay!

...But why would he have told me to do something like_ this_?

So I bet you're really confused right now, aren't you? Tee hee, how silly of me to start in the middle of things like this. That's like biting into the middle of a piece of cake! ...But then there's cream in the center, so it's better to start in the middle, isn't it?

Okay, so where was I? Oh, yeah! When he told me what to do!

It was one of those really great, warm summer mornings before work at the Cafe, when things were just perfect and great and awesome like that. And it was so warm, and... So romantic~! So it wasn't a surprise that Tasuku and I were acting like our lovey-dovey selves. I could totally go into the details, but that's classified information~.

Anyway! He was kissing me, and - wait, I said that I wasn't going to tell you guys about that! Besides, it's not something that just anyone should hear~.

So! After this and that and more of _this_~, to make it short - because I only have so much time, you know! -, he told me to just follow my dreams. Oh, it was such a poignant and beautiful statement; I've never heard anything more wonderful or loving! So, of course, I said that I totally would! And all day, I was so happy that Tasuku told me something so totally awesome like that, and I was so excited to see what I would dream about that night. I just knew that I would dream that Tasuku and I were going to get married one day - I was so embarrassed~! Everyone at the Cafe noticed! Ryou said that I had my head in the clouds! And I totally did! And then people told me to start helping. And they didn't even need to ask - my love life is so utterly flawless that I'm just so eager to help! Tee hee!

So that night, I was so excited to see what kind of wedding Tasuku and I would have that I accidentally forgot to take a shower! Oh well, tee hee! I was so happy that it didn't matter~. I just crawled into bed so quickly and tried counting sheep to try and fall asleep... But then the sheep turned into cakes and made me hungry! That made it just so much harder to sleep, because my stomach kept growling and I could hear Dad eating the sweets he'd hidden from me. And I pouted over that, which further kept me awake. But I finally feel asleep!

And then I had the strangest dream of my life! You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm going to anyway!

It was totally the opposite of what I thought I'd dream about! Instead of dreaming about mine and Tasuku's wedding, I dreamt that I was in love with Zakuro! And I was stalking her around, going everywhere she went, before I finally confessed my love for her! It was so strange... But I knew that Tasuku told me to follow my dreams, so I had to follow the dream exactly. And there couldn't be anything wrong with it - it was okay because he said so!

So the next morning, I went to work, remembering the events of the dream as clear as the most transparent of crystals. The first thing I had done when I saw Zakuro was cling to her arm and tell her good morning, so that was what I had to do. Pacing, I waited impatiently for her to enter the Cafe. Of course, I was told to help again, but I knew that my own love life needed tending to at the moment, not anyone else's. I just ignored everyone yelling at me, and shuffled awkwardly as I waited. Naturally, Tasuku came over a few times to ask what in the world I was doing, but I just grinned and told him that I was following his advice! He was slightly confused, but that was okay!

And then, she finally came.

My breath totally faded away! Or maybe faded isn't even the right word, but whatever! I knew that I loved Tasuku and tended not to take notice of Zakuro - except when she got in my way during battles -, but oh wow! I was missing so much, wasn't I? Following my dreams was totally opening my eyes to her awesome beauty!

So of course, I began to search my brain for my dream, because I was so stunned that I didn't know what to do! But I finally recalled my squeaks of joy upon clutching her arm, so I ran right up to her and grabbed her arm, nuzzling against her.

"Zakuro-oneesama~! Good morning~!" I cooed, because those words were exactly what I had said in my dream!

I knew that everything would go according to plan; what Tasuku told me couldn't be wrong at all!

So I was confused when she shook me off roughly and proceeded to the changing room to change into her uniform. Upon looking around, I found that everyone was staring at me, particularly Tasuku. I just grinned, recalling that I'd been rejected initially in my dream, and picked up a broom.

"Well, I'm ready to work now! Let's rock!" I smiled cheerfully. Everyone seemed ready to forgive me for ignoring them, so it was all okay!

* * *

The next phase of the dream came next! I was actually really excited by this point! Although I really wasn't sure why... Probably because I was just so happy to do what Tasuku told me to do or something like that? Or was I really blinded her radiance? Who cared, really? All I knew was that I just had to follow my dreams, so I would!

I stalked her next in my dream. Or at least, I followed her around everywhere! That was exciting, because I definitely wanted to know her better!

So I followed her around ever-so-stealthily as she waited on tables and swept the floor, with me hiding underneath empty tables all the while. Empty tables, of course, because I tried to hide under an occupied one and got kicked in the face. That hurt so much~!

She didn't even notice that I was following her! It was really so amazing! I was such a good stalker~ And I was being one right before I started telling this story! And I am even now, as I tell all of you this story! Tee hee!

But back to what happened!

So, I was stalking her of course - and getting some really, really weird looks from customers -, until Ichigo accidentally tripped over me and spilled a pitcher of water. Naturally, I was totally soaked, because it hit me!

And so yeah, I had to go dry myself off, and I didn't get to stalk Zakuro-oneesama after that, due to the lecture Ichigo gave me...

"Berry, you've been acting strangely all day! You've got to be more careful! Don't be like Mint over there -"

"What was that, Ichigo?"

* * *

Finally! The very last stage~! I had to confess my love for Zakuro-oneesama! As to whether or not I really loved her, I didn't know, but that didn't matter! Everything Tasuku said was all right, so nothing mattered but following what he told me to do!

I had to wait until after she left the Cafe before I could make my move. But then, I had to wait a lot longer, because Mint was suspicious of me! She wanted to know why I was stalking Zakuro-oneesama, before warning me that _she _was Zakuro-oneesama's biggest fan, and I _wasn't._

"You understand that, right, Berry?"

Of course I understood! I understand everything, other than why I'd have had a dream like that!

So then I had to go running out after her! And I got so tired... Until I remembered how high I could jump! So I hopped after her, trying to recall the words from my dream.

When I finally caught up with Zakuro-oneesama, my heart stopped beating as she turned and glared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded angrily. "You've been following me around all day, clinging to my arm and doing stupid stuff like that. What do you want?!"

Now it was time for me to make my move.

"Zakuro-oneesama~," I murmured. "You see, I love you so much~!"

And I bounced up on my tiptoes and kissed her right on the lips!

And that's exactly what I'm doing right now! Tee hee! It feels strange to kiss a girl, but... If Tasuku said it was okay, then it had to be!

I couldn't even begin to describe the feel of her lips against mine - which was okay, seeing as I got pushed away before I even had time to think.

Of course, there was the usual you're-a-creeper-I-never-want-to-see-you-again speech. Zakuro-oneesama left me then, and I was finally done acting out my dream!

Giggling, I shouted loudly, "I can't wait to see what I dream about next!"

...Which, naturally, turned out to be something about me kissing and marrying my father. So I had to go to Tasuku about that one, and he, after much eye-rolling and loud laughter, explained what he meant by following my dreams.

"Berry, all that I meant by that was that you have to follow your wishes and your heart. Do what you want to! Not literally act out everything you dream..."

But I never forgot the incident with Zakuro-oneesama.

And neither did she, judging by the way she gets defensive whenever I get near her...

The end! Tee hee! I know that I had to rush through this all, but... I have to go get my candy back from Tasuku! He stole it~!

* * *

**This... Sucks. Awfully. I'm gonna lose, dammit. XD;;;  
**

**Props to anyone who can tell me a) what heteronomy is; b) how Berry exemplifies it; and c) where the Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuustu reference is. XD  
**


End file.
